Magical Justice PART ONE: Green
by bob-the-blue
Summary: WiP. AU. Multi Xover. After being screwed over by wizarding society, Harry leaves to make it in the world on his own. Of course, Harry being Fate's whipping boy, things don't go to plan. First part in a new series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, so this is my first attempt at a series. This first part is going to employ a couple of over used ideas. Well, these will be my versions of them. I was going to write this as one long chapter, but then decided to break it up. Hopefully I'll have the complete first part all finished soon. Well, here it is:

**Ps: **I don't own anything. Wish I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1**

Harry ran across the graveyard. He reached Cedric's body and quickly cast the summoning spell. The portkey flew into his hands. Instantly, he was headed back to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the pressure of everything hit him. He arrived back at school unconscious.

He woke up in a dark room. There were lights in the distance. His eyes took a moment to focus, when they did, he realized he wasn't alone in the room. Above him, the Minister of Magic was sitting among other robed wizards. They all looked old and officious. Harry was strapped into a chair with chains.

_"What's going on?" _Harry thought to himself.

"Harry James Potter, you are charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory. How do you plead?" came the voice of Cornelius Fudge. Harry tried to respond, but no noise came out of his mouth. Fudge smirked at him. "Nothing to say, huh? We'll have to take that into account."

Harry sat there, unable to say anything as the Ministry of Magic proceeded to make him out as a murderer. They had his friends take the stand, and explain how temperamental Harry had been over the last year. Ron's testimony was very damaging. Dumbledore didn't help either. Harry could just see the disappointment in the old man's eyes. Remus Lupin was even called, as the only former defense teacher they could find. Alaster Moody had disappeared.

Needless to say, Harry was pretty screwed. After all was said and done, he was sentenced to Azkaban, for life. And as much as that was a kick to the coin purse, it was the fact that no one believed him innocent. He thought his friends would have backed him. But no. Or how about those he thought of as Uncles? Remus and Sirius? Nope, them neither. Harry knew how Sirius felt when Remus told him as he left the courtroom "Padfoot and I are deeply disappointed in you. We're sure that your parents are spinning in their graves." It was this comment that finally broke Harry. He started crying as he was drug away.

Sirius once told Harry that the only reason he kept what sanity he had in Azkaban was because he knew that he was innocent. That same thought kept Harry sane as well. Sure, when he first arrived things sucked more then they had ever sucked before. And considering his years with the Dursleys, that really said something.

Harry spent his time just sitting in his cell. The Dementors would pass by once a day and feed off him. But after awhile, Harry started building an immunity towards that through pure will power. He knew that he was innocent, and that one day, he would get out. It then became a question of what he would do when he got out? He knew that Voldemort was back, and planning his evilness. Harry got a front row seat to it every so often through visions the snakey bastard sent him. After a couple months of this, Harry decided he really didn't need to see any of that, and went about finding a way to block the bastard out.

It was on the one year anniversary of being imprisoned that Harry figured out how to block old Tom from his mind. Harry did a happy dance that day that his jailers didn't like too much. The visions weren't all bad though, they did give Harry a little bit of info on what was going on outside of his cell. He knew that Voldemort was keeping way under the radar. The Ministry had no idea he was back. No one even tried to listen to Harry after the third task. They stupidly just threw him away to rot in prison.

It was realizing the ignorance and stupidity of Wizarding society that made Harry decide he wanted nothing to do with it. If and when he got out, he was leaving. Where to though? For someone who most thought had no real future, it was the future that was on his mind the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was on Harry's seventeenth birthday that things changed. Most would consider it the day the shit really hit the fan. Well, at least most muggleborns, as purebloods had no idea what a fan was.

Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort had decided that he had built his strength up enough. He was going to attack the Ministry of Magic outright, and on the birthday of his greatest enemy. He had been hiding long enough, it was time that the world knew he had returned, stronger then ever.

The attack started shortly after midnight. There were very few people at the Ministry at that time of night. Those that were there all died. The building was burned to the ground. And if you thought that everyone just stood by and let it happened, you'd be wrong. Aurors showed up an hour after the Death Eaters had first arrived. They were too late to save the Ministry building, but there was a battle none the less.

While his minions tore apart the Ministry, Tom Riddle made his way to the Department of Mysteries. There was something there that concerned him. He had certain, somewhat intelligent Death Eaters make sure to save anything of any value before they raised the place to the ground. He himself had to get something from the Department of Mysteries, The Prophecy that told of how he would be defeated.

Lord Voldemort exited the Ministry to a heavy battle between the forces of good and the forces of evil. He was laughing the whole time. Not at what was happening around him, but at the irony of his own actions. He had taken care of the only person able to kill him over two years ago without even realizing it. Oh sure, the Potter brat had always been on his shit list. And setting him up like that had been some pretty sneaky thinking on his part. But to have eliminated the only person who could kill him like that, and use his enemies to do it? It was just something you had to laugh at.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood before the laughing Dark Lord. He had shown up to lend a hand. He thought that the whole thing was a joke or something. He had no clue that the Tom was back. He always thought he would come back some day, but the elderly headmaster was caught with his pants down so to speak. And that didn't happen often.

"Tom, I'm a bit surprised to see you back." Said Dumbledore.

"I don't see why you should be. It was your own golden boy who attended my rebirth two years ago." Recognition lit in the eyes of the elder wizard. "Ah, I see the wheels in your head spinning. I wonder if you also happen to realize how much trouble you really are in? I found this while in the Ministry earlier." Voldemort held up the prophecy.

"You can't win Tom. We will stop you again." Riddle laughed at this.

"You didn't stop me last time. Last time it was a fluke. Or destiny, how ever you look at it. But this time, no one can stop me. You saw to that yourself. Potter is rotting away in Azkaban, all because you were too foolish. I'm the one who killed the kid, not Potter. Instead of listening to his words of warning, what do you do? You lock him away. Oh, I do thank you Dumbledore. With the only witness to my rebirth locked up and thought of as a murderer, I had the time to build myself up stronger then ever. Thank you." Lord Voldemort just grinned evily at the old man.

Dumbledore was shocked to say the least. He had reassured a lot of people to Harry's guilt. There may have been a small speck of doubt in the back of his mind, but he thought he was doing the right thing. He knew of the prophecy, and that someday Riddle would return. Dumbledore also knew that the only person who'd be able to defeat him was Harry Potter. So when it appeared that Harry himself had become evil, he had to get rid of him. The prophecy had to be wrong. But here was Voldemort, telling him that Harry had been innocent the whole time, and that he had helped let the evil lord bide his time. No one even had any clue that he was back. There was the occasional disappearance, but those happened all the time anyway.

Voldemort knew he had hurt the old man without even having to raise his wand. "Come, it is time we left." And with that, the Dark Lord and all of his followers apparated and/or portkeyed away. They left behind a ruined Ministry, and many dead bodies. It was not a good day for the Wizarding world.

Albus Dumbledore just stood there for a moment in deep thought. He had to plan out his stategy, and fast. He thought he had a long time before Riddle came back. This was not good, not good at all. His thoughts were interrupted as Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge spoke to him.

"What are we going to do Dumbledore? Its almost impossible to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. How did this happen?"

"Apparently two years ago at the end of the Triwizard Tournement."

"What?" the minister said, shocked. "You mean when the Potter kid killed the Diggory boy?"

"Aparently that's not what happened. It seems that it was that night that Voldemort came back."

"How do you know this?"

"He said so himself just a few moments ago, before he left."

"This is not good. How come Potter didn't tell us? He should have warned us dammit!"

"If you remember back, he wasn't allowed to say anything. I believe it was you yourself that placed a silencing spell on him." The Minister blushed at this. "There's something else that happened tonight that worries me even more then learning of his returne."

"And what's that?"

"He found the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"I had wished that no one found out about this, but many years ago, there was a true prophecy made. And it said that the only person who would be able to defeat You-Know-Who would be Harry Potter." The minister's eyes widened at this.

"But Potter's in Azkaban. He's been there over two years now. He's in no shape to do anything."

"I believe then Cornelius, that our first actions should be to release Mr. Potter from Azkaban. He needs to be returned to Hogwarts where he can recover and start training for what he has to do."

"What about the Ministry?"

"Call together those of the Ministry who are still alive. It is the summer, so Hogwarts is empty. You may use that as a temporary location for the ministry. I just ask that you pass a law that states the Mr. Potter has to finish out his education. I have a feeling that he may not be too happy with us when he gets out."

"Why shouldn't he be? We are releasing him after all. He should be so gratefull that he kisses my feet." Dumbledore just sighed at the minister.

"You fail to see the point. We locked him away after a joke of a trial, and it turns out not only is he innocent, but we need him. That's why you need to pass that law. It's the only way we can keep him here. I would hate to see him run off to one of the other magical schools."

"Of course. Well, we had better get to work. After tonight, the Wizarding world will never be the same again."

"Truer words you have never spoken." And with that, they parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Albus Dumbledore arrived to 'rescue' Harry from Azkaban, he had expected to find Harry in a messed up way. He wasn't expecting to find what he did. Harry had become what some would call 'prison buff'. After all, all he really could do in his cell was work out and meditate. It had been over two years of constantly working out. The Boy Who Lived looked pretty good. The female Auror accompanying Dumbledore was almost drooling.

"Hello Albus. Long time no see. My trial I believe." Said Harry in a monotone. He had a sense like he was expecting the elder wizard, and he really didn't care.

"Hello Harry. I believe you're right. Slightly more then two years by my count."

"Mine too. I assume you're here because you finally got your head out of your ass? Or did Riddle finally make himself known? My money's on the second one."

"Unfortunately, you are correct. Lord Voldemort attacked the Ministry of Magic last night. He burned it to the ground. The Wizarding world is in chaos."

"Sounds about right. He gloat over me being in here? I imagine he did. The prick."

"He did. We now know that you were innocent. You are to be released into my custody. I'm taking you back to Hogwarts to be trained."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'm afraid you really don't have much of a choice. The Minister passed a law mandating that you do so."

"You should know better then that Albus. I always have a choice."

"If you say so Harry. Well, shall we? We have a long ways to go."

"And a short time to get there?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry's question. "Sorry. Muggle reference. My sense of humor isn't the same as it was when I came in here." And with that, the two of them left the prison of Azkaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus and Harry Flooed to the Headmaster's office. Albus walked over to his desk and pulled out a long thing box. Inside the box was Harry's old wand.

"I believe this is yours." Albus handed over the wand to Harry. Harry held it for a moment, running his hand over it. "Now, we have a lot of work to do. Tom has caught us with our pants down."

"Yes, getting caught with your pants down is never a good thing, is it Albus?"

"No, its not."

With a surprising speed Harry pointed his wand at Albus and said "Stupify!" Dumbledore never saw it coming. The spell hit.

Harry pocketed his wand and walked back over to the fireplace. He threw in a pinch of Floo Powder. He stepped into the fire and yelled "Gringotts"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry shot out of the fireplace in the Gringotts lobby. He picked himself up and walked over to the nearest teller.

"May I speak with whomever is in charge of my account please?" the goblin raised an eyebrow.

"One moment." He left, then returned a moment later with an older looking goblin.

"Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ripass. It has been my duty for the past hundred years to look over your family's accounts. What can I do for you today?"

"Nice to meet you Ripass. As I'm sure you're aware, I've just spent the last two years in Azkaban."

"We are aware. You have my sympathies regarding that."

"Thank you. But I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable talking about feelings. I'm here regarding my finances, something I'm sure you'd rather talk about." The old goblin let out an odd sounding laugh.

"That I would. Now, what do you have on your mind?"

"I've decided I'm going to leave the wizarding world. Now, I know I could just cash out all my gold for muggle money and leave. But I think that would dick you goblins, and as you've never done anything to me, I don't think I'll do that."

"That's nice of you."

"If you want to see it that way. I see it as keeping friends happy. Anyway, I have an idea of where I want to go, and I was wondering if it would be possible to access my accounts from there?"

"That depends, where do you wish to move to?"

Harry grinned at the goblin with his most evil grin. Normally, it'd be the other way around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore knew that Harry was in Diagon Alley. He had been able to track the boy there. He just wasn't sure where. He spotted a crowd gathered around the bank. He approached, and saw his prey standing up on the top of the steps.

Harry stood before the crowd of witches and wizards. He had their attention. "Hello everyone. I thought I would make a quick announcement. I, Harry James Potter, do give up my rights within the Wizarding world. I forsake the wizarding government, and intend to live out my days in the muggle world." Harry pulled out his wand, and snapped it in half. He disappeared the very second his wand snapped.

The audience was shocked. Their hero had left them. He wasn't going to save them now. There was a Dark Lord whom it was his job to defeat. How dare he? They all started talking among themselves, some scared, some angry. Needless to say, the whole wizarding world would soon know that they no long had Harry Potter to look to as their savior.

Dumbledore practically shit himself. Both out of anger and fear. He knew that Harry was the only one who could defeat Tom. On the other hand, how dare that brat do this? He was supposed to be his golden boy. Sure, he had spent some time in Azkaban. Boo hoo.

Albus sighed to himself. He really shouldn't have been so surprised. Harry always was such a tempermental boy. He just now had to let him cool off, find him, and tell him it was his duty to take care of Voldemort. Luckily, when it came to conducting magical searches, Albus was one of the best. There was almost no where the boy could go where he couldn't find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stepped off the bus. He was now in the one place in the whole world he knew that wizards couldn't find him. He knew Dumbles would be looking for him. Let him. Harry just wanted to live out his life his own way.

Harry picked up his bag, adjusting it because of the weapons he had in it. Before he left Gringotts, he had done three things, transferred some muggle money into a 'normal' bank account, set up a way to get to his family vault if need be (even though his oath had forsaken the Wizarding world, that didn't include Gringotts), and gathered up all the magical weapons he thought would be useful.

He saw a sign that made him smile. It read "Welcome to Sunnydale"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Wish I did, cause then I'd have a big grin on my face. A big fat stupid Grin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was a new school year, and Cordelia Chase intended to make this year the best one yet. She was going to rule the school. Everyone was beneath her. Sure, she knew about what Buffy did. But in her world, hunting vampires didn't amount to a whole lot. Not when it came to popularity anyway.

Cordy walked down the hall, flaunting the goods god gave her. The queen bitch who ruled over all she saw looked down at all those around her.

A boy she had never seen before approached her. He had messy black hair, and was obvious he had sense zero about fashion.

"Excuse me." He said in an English Accent. Cordy looked him over once more. He looked like him might be slightly built, but you couldn't tell under the clothes he wore. That was the only thing even slightly going for him.

"As if. Like I would have anything to do with an aparent loser like you." She turned on her heel and headed in the other direction.

"I just wanted to know where the office is…" the boy said to no one in particular. However, one person did hear him. Willow Rosenberg walked over to the boy.

"Did you say you were looking for the office? Are you new then? Where did you move here from? Your accent sounds English. You like it here so far? Sunnydale looks like a nice town…but looks are deceiving. Oh my god, I'm babbling, aren't I?" the boy just kind of stood their, not interrupting her.

"That's ok. Nothing wrong with babbling sometimes. Yes, I'm new. Just moved here. I'm looking for the office so that I can register." Said the boy.

"Follow me." She started walking. "By the way, I'm Willow."

"Harry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry knew that Sunnydale was the home of the Hellmouth. It's why he moved there. So that no one from his old life would be able to find him and bother him. He knew that there were all kinds of nasty things living, or whatever they did, here. But the fact that there was an apparent troll as the principal confused Harry a little.

"Another delinquent then, huh? Two years in prison? Well, I have to say. I'm almost impressed. Almost. You're probably the only student here who's actually served time. Lord knows how many deserve to."

"Mr. Snyder, as you can see, I was found innocent. I didn't actually do anything."

"At least nothing you were caught for. I know how all you delinquents are. Laws and rules don't seem to apply to you. I just hope you're not as bad as that Summers girl. You better stay away from her. Last thing I need is for the two of you to team up and burn down the school or something."

"Dully noted sir. May I go to class now?" asked Harry.

"Here's your schedule. You keep out of trouble, or you'll be out of here so fast."

"Yes sir."

Harry exited the evil principal's office. He shuddered at the vileness the man had shown. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn he was related to Severus Snape somehow.

Harry had a really bad thought just then. The butt baby of Snape and Snyder. A true picture of the Anti Christ if there ever was one.

A look at his schedule told him he needed to be in English class right then. He ran off down the hall, glad there wasn't a Filch there to yell at him and threaten him with chaining him to the dungeon walls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch found Harry sitting by himself. He didn't mind. He had spent two years relatively alone. Depending on if you counted the Dementors and the effect they had on him. Also there was the link to Tom. Ok, so he had been pretty much physically alone during those years. But still. Eating lunch alone wasn't that big of a deal.

The rude girl from that morning came up to Harry.

"Excuse me, but you're sitting at our table." Harry looked around to see the girl surrounded by her friends. He guessed they must be the 'popular kids'. Harry had never gotten along with the popular kids before he went off to Hogwarts. He had been a pretty mousy child. Always afraid of those bigger then him. Thankfully those days were gone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see the word 'bitch' written anywhere around here. So I obviously didn't know it was yours." A few of the girls gasped. They all believed him in for it now. Queen C was going to let him have it now.

"I'd be surprised you would be able to read it, even if it was."

"Ah, an illiteracy joke. How…quaint. But then, I'm sure you heard enough of them as a child that one or two had to stick, huh? Blonde at heart I take it? Shame they don't have a dye for that." Cordy wasn't too happy right now. How dare this nobody talk back to her like he mattered.

"How dare you." She said. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Poster child for date rape?" Everyone nearby stopped doing what they were doing. This was getting interesting. A voice even came from somewhere saying 'daaaam'.

"I'm Cordelia Chase."

"Ok. I'm sure your special ed name tag must have fallen off. So why don't you go get a new one while I finish my lunch?" Cordy looked murderous. "Shoo now." Harry waved her away with his hands, then turned back to his food.

Cordelia glared daggers at the kid, then turned and walked off, beckoning her 'friends' to follow her.

"He is going to pay for that." She said to Harmony Kendell.

As Harry was finishing up his lunch, a boy in a very loud Hawaiian shirt sat down across from him.

"Wow, I just gotta say, wow. I have never seen anyone slam Queen Cordy like that before. My hat is off to you."

"Thanks…I guess."

"Xander Harris."

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry. Any requests for what you want on your tombstone?"

"Hmmmmm…..how about pepperoni, olives and maybe some mushrooms?"

"Bad joke. That's not what I meant. Cordy is so going to get you for making her look bad like that."

"She's not that scary."

"You're a braver fellow then I my friend." Harry just shrugged his shoulders at that. "I take it you're new then?"

"Yup. Just moved here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Sunnydale is much better then where I lived for the last couple years."

"I doubt that…"

"You'd be surprised. Anyway, as I'm finished here, I need to get myself to the Library. I'm in need of books. Any chance you can point me in the right direction?"

"Sure, no problem. I hang out in there all the time."

"Really? No offense, but I find that a little hard to believe."

"Its down that hall. Two big doors on the right." Xander said, pointing.

"Thanks." And with that, Harry got up and headed towards the Library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles was sitting back in the library reading up in one of his demonology books, and enjoying a cup of tea. School was back in session, and he was once again surrounded by teenagers. God help him. He didn't hear one teenager enter the library.

"Is that tea?" asked a familiar accent.

"Why yes it is. Care for some?"

"I would love some. I haven't had any decent tea since I came to this country."

"Yes, I know what you mean." Giles poured a second cup. He handed it over to the younger Englishman.

"Thank you. Harry Potter."

"Rupert Giles. Librarian."

"I would hope so. I can't imagine you a student here." The two shared a light laugh.

"How about yourself? How did you end up here?"

"Just moved here actually."

"Of your own free will?"

"Yes. I decided that this was the best place for myself." Giles gave the young man a sympathetic look. If only he knew of the dangers the Hellmouth held.

"What about your parents?"

"They died when I was a small child. I'm on my own."

"I'm sure that will make a few of your classmates jealous."

"Personally, I'd trade situations with just about anyone of them."

"Right." Harry finished up his tea.

"I actually came here in search of my school books."

"Ah, I can help you with that. Follow me." Giles set his own book aside, got up and headed towards the stacks. Harry noticed the title of Giles' book.

"Interesting reading material." He said.

"What?" Harry motioned towards the book. "Ah, that….well, you see…"

"I guess that means you know what this place really is then, huh?"

"Quite. Wait a minute, how do you?"

"Learned about it in school."

"What kind of school would teach about the Hellmouth?"

"A special one."

"If you knew about the Hellmouth, then why would you move here?"

"It's a good place to hide."

"A bit dangerous though."

"True. But I didn't come here unaware and unprotected."

"That's good to hear. I think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first week of school was over, and not a minute too soon in Cordelia's opinion. She parked her car and headed in to her nice big house. It was good to have rich parents.

As Cordy entered her house, her fathered called to her.

"Hey princess, could you come in here for a minute."

"Sure thing daddy." Cordy entered her father's study.

"How is school going?"

"Alright."

"I heard a new student started recently." Recognition struck Cordy.

"Yeah. I believe there was."

"You make friends with him?"

"No. He's like a total loser. I wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with him." A frown slowly formed on her father's face.

"I think you should be friends with him. Maybe even date him. Yes, I think dating him would be a good idea."

"Why would I date him?"

"Because he has more money then the ten richest people in town put together." Cordy's mouth dropped.

"You mean his parents have more money then the tech richest people, right?"

"No, he does. Supposedly, he's independently wealthy, and an emancipated minor. His parents died when he was very young and left him everything."

Cordy paled at the conclusion she had just come to. She had been very horrible to possibly the richest person she would ever meet. Sunnydale had a few millionaires in its residents, so if he was that loaded, wow. Wait, if he was so rich, why did he look like such a dork? Rich people are supposed to present themselves as attractive. It was a rule.

Cordy left her father, and headed up to her room to plan. She had a lot of damage control to do. She needed to change this situation. She needed to make this boy hers. She was Cordelia Chase, and men were like putty in her hands. It was then that she remembered that he was able to keep up with her, and that he didn't just bend over and take it like so many of the other sheep at school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning, Cordelia showed up looking her sluttiest. She was out for the kill. She was going to bag her man, and no one was going to stop her. She spotted her pretty sitting over by that loser Xander Harris.

Cordelia strutted her bad self over there. She worked her walk. Guys fell at her feet in desire. Harry had his back towards her, so when she got to him, she bent over and seductively purred into his ear "Harry."

"Yes Satan?" Harry turned to Cordy. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Honest mistake." Xander laughed at Harry's joke. Cordy glared at Xander.

"I like the look Cordy. Got that whole, high school slut look down." Xander said.

"Harry, I was looking all over for you."

"Morning sparing match?" replied Harry.

"What?"

"You wanted a verbal sparing match this morning I assumed." Cordy let out a very fake laugh.

"No silly. I thought I'd let you take me to the Bronze tonight." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Cordy laughed at him again and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Because silly."

"Xander, am I missing something? Have the pod people landed and made Queen C their leader?"

"If they have, they're off to a very bad start."

"Cordelia, let me set you straight. I don't know how much gas you've been huffing, but I don't like you. You don't like me. You're a bitch, and as it stands, I don't appear on your bitch social radar. Which is fine with me."

"Oh, you appear on my radar oh right." Cordy winked at Harry and smirked evily. This peaked Harry's interest. He looked Cordy in the eyes. He wondered how Tom would react if he sent him a thank you note for helping him learning how to read one's mind just so he could avoid bitchy muggle teenage girls.

Harry was ready to slam his head into the wall. The whole reason Cordy was all interested in him was because she found out about his money. _"Figures." _He thought to himself. He had to nip this in the bud, or have a crazy stalker on his hands. And that was something he really didn't need. Ginny Weasley had been bad enough.

"Cordy, no. Just, no. Not going to happen."

"Why not? Are you gay or something?" the old Cordelia came out a little.

"No. I just happen to have self respect, and at least some intelligence. Unlike some people around here." Harry eyed Harmony. Of course the blonde didn't get it. "Now, why don't you and your sheep get back to you barn, and leave us common folk alone." It wasn't a question.

Cordy and those of her friends that had congregated around her left.

"Harry, that was just scary." Xander said.

"You're telling me." The bell rang. "We still on for hanging out tonight?"

"Yup. I'm bringing the comics, you supply the junk food."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Wish I did, cause then I'd have a big grin on my face. A big fat stupid Grin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Xander and Harry searched throw Ethan's for costumes. Unlike Xander, Harry had actually volunteered on his own to take kids out.

"I still say we go as soldiers." Said Xander.

"Boring. We need something a little more exciting."

"But I only have 5 bucks to spend on my costume."

"Tell you what, we go in theme costumes, I'll pay."

"Deal." The continued to search the racks.

"Bingo" said Harry. He pulled out two costumes and held them up.

"Nice." They shared a grin.

"I think I even have a ring at home I can use to go with mine." Harry said as he handed Xander his costume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick trip to his vault to pick up a ring that hadn't been there more then an hour before, Harry met up with Xander in full costume. Even though he really didn't like Buffy Summers that much, he agreed to meet up with Xander's friends none the less.

The two teenage boys walked up to the Summers' house and range the bell. Mrs. Summers answered the door.

"Xander. You look good. Who is your friend?"

"Harry Potter, ma'am." Harry said in the most suave English voice he could muster, and kissed her hand. The elder Summers blushed at the young man.

Buffy descended the stairs in her Noble Lady costume.

"Buffy, Dutchess of Buffdom, I renounce spandex."

"Funny you should say that, wearing it yourself. And I must say, looking good Xand. Wait till you see Willow…" At this point, Willow in her ghost costume came down the stairs.

"Nice 'Boo' there Willow." Xander said.

"Xander, you're Superman. Cool. That Harry as the Green Lantern?" said Willow.

"Sure is. His idea." Willow eyed her best male friend in his skin tight spandex.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem. We ready to go?" said Harry. The four teenagers headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Chaos spell took hold of the costumed citizens of Sunnydale, Hal Jordan looked around. He didn't recognize the town he was in. He could see all the chaos around him. He set off to help where he could.

He incapacitated as many of the wild creatures that he encountered. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to hurt anyone permanently.

He set up a green wall around a girl in a cat suit as she was being chased by what appeared to be two large dog like creatures. The dogs ran into the wall hard, knocking them out cold.

"Are you alright?" Hal asked. A shaken Cordelia looked up at the Emerald Hero.

"Yeah…thanks. What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." As he said that, a yellow beam of energy hit him right in the chest, sending him back. Cordy screamed and ran away.

"That you Jordan?" asked a teenager in a blue and black outfit. He had a ring on his hand the emitted a yellow glow.

"Sinestro? You look a bit…different."

"You don't look the same yourself hero." Sinestro approached him and the two looked each other in the eye.

"We going to do this?" The two of them raised their rings at the same time. Sinestro sent a large yellow arrow at Hal. Hal created a shield in front of him. He sent a huge boxing glove at his enemy.

The boxing glove collided with Sinestro's own shield. He buckled slightly under the pressure. Hal took to the air. Sinestro followed after him, sending small bolts at the Green Lantern.

They were flying at such high speeds over the desert, Sinestro didn't notice the green brick wall put up in front of him. He slammed into it hard. He fell to the ground. Hal dove after him with a green lance. Sinestro moved out of the way as the lance impaled the ground.

The two of them continued to trade blows for a good twenty minutes. It was obvious that Hal had the advantage. Sinestro, being the sneaky bastard that he is, created a construct copy of himself to battle Jordan while he fled. It was lucky he did, for that action is what saved the life of the kid who dressed as Sinestro.

Hal easily dispatched the construct, but by then, Sinestro was long gone. Hall just stood their and tried to catch his breath. It was at that moment that Rupert Giles smashed Ethan Rayne's statue of the Chaos god Janus.

Of all the people who wore one of Ethan's costumes, Harry was the only magical one. Or at least, practicing magic user of some power. Also, his entire costume didn't come from Ethan's. His ring had its own magical properties. Combine these two facts with that Harry is pretty much Fate's bitch, and it is no wonder that what happened that second happened.

Out in the California desert, there was a large green mushroom cloud. Luckily no body was around to get caught in the explosion. Other then the person from who the explosion originated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wakey wakey, hands off snakey." Said a voice. Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He thought for a split second that he was looking into a mirror. Then he realized that the other face wasn't exactly his. It was his fathers.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked.

"No, but you were." Said his 'father'.

"Were? I can safely say that I am very confused." Harry sate up to get a good look at the other man.

"As you should be."

"You look like my father. Actually, you look a lot like what I might look like in a couple years. But as you don't have the dammed scar, I'm guessing James?"

"You are correct sir."

"But I was under the impression you were dead?"

"Oh, I'm very much dead."

"Any chance you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I suppose I could do that. Do me a quick favor and take a look at your hands." Harry looked down at his hands and realized they didn't look human anymore. From what he could tell, his entire body appeared to be a bright green swirling light shaped like a person.

"What the bloody fucking hell?"

"Good thing your mother isn't here, you'd get smacked for that one."

"Explanation please?"

"Where to start? Ah yes, the man you bought your Halloween costume from was a chaos mage by the name of Ethan Rayne. He enchanted all the costumes so that the wearer actually became their costume for the night. The effects weren't meant to be permanent."

"Let me guess, me being Fate's butt monkey made me stand out?"

"Sort of. You were the only wizard to really be wearing a costume. Sure, there were a couple of people who have some potential, but you're quite powerful. Also, you were wearing a very magical ring. These variables had an interesting effect. Oh, and the God Janus also had a hand in it."

"Janus?"

"The god of chaos that Rayne worships. Janus thought it would be fun to see how much he could fuck with things. It was also Janus who sent me to you. Sort of as a guide and teacher."

"Teacher? What are you going to be teaching me?"

"I suppose I should explain what you are now, before I tell you what you're to learn, don't you think?"

"Hey, just as long as I get answers, I'm happy. Don't pull a Dumbledore on me." James feigned hurt.

"How dare you insult me, your own father. My feelings are deeply truly hurt."

"Liar."

"Ok, you caught me. As to what you are, you're…well….I guess the best way to say it is energy."

"Energy?"

"A couple different kinds of energy. One part is pure magi at its basic. Another part is something called The Key, I'll explain what that is shortly. And the last part is the kind of energy the Green Lantern uses."

"Isn't the Green Lantern fictional?" James raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"We're all fictional, in one sense or another. But anyway, it's the energy that the Lantern would use. Janus threw that in there as a joke or something I guess. Anyway, its those three things that make up who you are now. You are to learn how to use all of them. I'm here to teach you magic. Your memories from last night should tell you how to use the Lantern power. And as far as The Key goes…."

"Yeah, what is The Key anyway?"

"It's a mystical artifact that opens the gateways between all dimensions."

"Interesting."

"In the wrong hands, it can destroy the barriers between the dimensions. Terrible business if you ask me. Just so you're aware, there will be people after that power."

"Of course, day wouldn't be normal if there wasn't some crazy after me."

"There you go, way to look at it."

"If you're to teach me magic, and I'm to self learn the Lantern stuff, who's going to teach me about the Key?"

"That, I'm not sure about. From what I understand, it's supposed to work itself all out down the road."

"And how long are you going to be around? Don't get me wrong, it's going to be nice to get to know my father, I'm just curious."

"I'm here as long as you need me. By the way, no one should be able to see or hear me except you."

"Why you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did they send you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not complaining mind you. If I were to guess, I'd probably say its cause Janus is about chaos, and I was a bit of a chaos bringer in my youth."

"So I've heard."

"Anyway, are you just going to sit there all day? Or are we going to head back to your place?"

"Don't rush me. I'm collecting my thoughts." Harry sat there in silence for a moment, concentrating. He then stood up and raised himself into the air.

"Neat trick." Said the ghost of James Potter. Harry took off like a bullet towards Sunnydale. "Hey, wait up."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Wish I did, cause then I'd have a big grin on my face. A big fat stupid Grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter didn't show up at school for two weeks. His one or two friends kind of worried about him. Xander was slightly distracted with his own problems. He noticed that the effects of Halloween wore off from everyone else almost completely. He, however, still remembered everything about being Superman.

It was actually kind of weird. His new memories and those from reading comics didn't always match up. He now had things to fill in gabs. Such as after when Clark left Smallville, yet before he moved to Metropolis. Also, he noticed that a lot of what he knew from the comics was made up. If he went by the comics, then there was a super villain terrorizing the city daily, if not more. In 'reality', he knew that one would show up maybe monthly. That meant that writers had to just fill in the time, as it were.

Xander was getting himself a soda from the machine when he looked over and saw his raven haired friend Harry.

"Hey Harry. Long time no see. Thought something bad might have happened to you." Harry just shot Xander a grin.

"Nah, you know me. Nothing short of kryptonite can keep me down. I'm sure you know what I mean." Harry winked at Xander. Xander had a quick moment of confusion.

"Where you been?"

"At home mostly. You could say that I was….ill. And I needed to make myself presentable." What Harry meant was that he had been learning all kinds of illusion magic lately. He could now make himself look normal. He even had working bodily functions. Those spells had been a bitch to figure out.

Half of Harry's learning had been James giving him instructions, and the other half trial and error. No one had ever been in Harry's shoes before, and even any shoes resembling them. Harry had the need and ability to branch off into areas nobody had before.

"You look alright now." Xander said to him. Harry just beamed at the compliment.

"Thanks."

"Um….you're welcome?"

"Hey, don't we have those aptitude tests or something today?"

"Yup, reason to rejoice Harry my friend. No classes. Just have to take a test we can't fail. If only life were that easy."

"If only." Harry responded. Xander noticed the ring Harry was wearing.

"That a left over from a couple weeks ago?" Harry just grinned at Xander, turned and walked off. "Hey, is it? Come on Harry." Xander followed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Harry continued to spend a lot of his time training at home. He still went to school, and hung out with Xander when he could, but a lot of his spare time was spent with his ghostly father.

Now, regarding James, it should be noted that while Harry was in school, his father didn't just float around the house all day. He took it upon himself to stay somewhat near Harry. And by somewhat, that usually meant in the girl's locker room. Harry tried to scold his father, saying that he was married and all.

"Till death due us part, my boy." James would just grin at Harry. Harry found his father to be slightly less mature then him. Harry would sit in class, minding his own business, when James would coming screaming through the wall, butt ass naked. James would then jump up on the teacher's desk and do a 'sexy' dance. Of course, Harry was the only person who could see or hear him. Or at least, that's what they thought. On the Hellmouth, you never did know. The first time James did that to Harry (and yes, he did it more then once), the younger Potter had been listening to a lecture on the mating habits of African Monkeys. The irony was not lost on him.

Towards the end of November, the students of Sunnydale High were given the results of the aptitude tests they took. The tests were to tell them what they should do as a job for the rest of their lives. A job fair was to be held so they could all learn about what they could be doing.

Harry and Xander were hanging out in the library. Harry had taken up hanging out in there on occasion. Usually, when the blonde bomber known as Buffy Summers wasn't there. For some reason, the girl just rubbed Harry the wrong way. And the feeling was mutual.

"Five bucks says Cordy spends the day with the guy who cleans out the grease trap at Double Meat Palace." Harry said to Xander as he brought a twinkie to his face. Harry didn't need to eat. But he was still able to experience physical stimuli when he wanted to. And if a twinkie wasn't going straight to your hips, why not indulge?

"You're on. I see her more in the balloon animal field."

"Nah, the big floppy shoes aren't her style." The two of them laughed as Willow entered the library.

"Hey Xander. Hey Harry. Did you guys get your test results? For some reason, they didn't have mine. Maybe I did so bad on it, that they didn't want to tell me…." Xander acted shocked.

"My Willow do bad on a test? Never!" The two boys giggled to themselves. Harry spoke up.

"Don't worry about it Willow. I haven't even opened mine yet, and I'm sure whatever it says is wrong. There's no way they could tell what I'm going to be."

"We really should open our results, don't you think?" Harry shrugged at Xander. The two of them reached for the envelopes sitting in front of them on the desk. Harry opened his and read it.

"Dam."

"What?" asked Willow. "Is it that bad?"

"I'll say it is. They have no clue how to spell Potter. They spelled it H-A-R-R-I-S. You would think that people in education business would be better spellers then that." Willow started to slam her head against the table. Harry tended to get that kind of reaction out of her. Willow was a really easy person to wind up. Xander didn't do it much out of the respect for their long friendship.

"Give me that." Xander grabbed the paper out of Harry's hand, and handed him the one he had been holding. "Cool. It says I should be a reporter."

"Really? That's so cool Xander. You could be all investigative reporter like, traveling the world, seeing new places, meeting interesting people. You'd be able to get out of Sunnydale and live a long normal happy life." Willow said. Both the boys just raised eyebrows at her. "How about you Harry? What did they put for yours?"

"Yes Harry, what did they put for you? You going to be a garbage man? Or how about an adult film star?" Xander teased his friend.

"Nah, nothing that exciting. Though, we all know I meet the qualifications." Willow's face matched her hair. "According to this, I should become a pilot or work with planes or something." Harry and Xander shared a knowing look. Willow obviously didn't catch the underlined meaning in their results.

"Anyways guys, I gotta go. Advanced Calculus. Don't you two have class?" Harry and Xander looked at each other, then at Willow and said in unison "Probably." Willow rolled her eyes and headed out of the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the job fair, Harry almost hurt himself laughing when he found out about Buffy the prison guard. Xander tried to tell him it wasn't funny, but that didn't stop Harry from rolling around on the ground.

Harry found the rep from the air force. There were a couple of other students milling around, but they didn't seem all that interested. Harry had an interesting conversation with the Lieutenant about the ins and outs of the military. Harry was able to call up information from Hal Jordan about his own service. The Lieutenant was very impressed with Harry's knowledge.

"Son, if you decide to join up, I'd support you all the say. You have more knowledge and wit then anyone I've ever met your age."

"That would be an idea, but unfortainatly, I'm not able to serve."

"Why do you think that? Because you're from another country?"

"No, because of my 'criminal backround'." Harry said. "Can't talk about it really."

"Ah, I gotcha. That's a real shame. Most of the kids I talk to usually don't end up in the Air Force. It's a shame really, most of them end up flipping burgers or something."

"Nah, don't worry about me. I have plans for my future." Harry just smirked at that.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud crash. Harry looked over to see Buffy having some kind of altercation with the police woman.

"That girl is a walking disaster." Harry murmured to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed as it normally did on the Hellmouth, at a fast pace with lots of danger and life threatening situations.

Harry took it all in stride. He was lucky no one noticed when the mind controlling eggs didn't affect him. He became really good at dodging questions. Of course, the only person who ever really paid him any attention was Xander, and that attention tended to be split. Harry knew about Xander's 'night time activities'. He wasn't ignorant. He figured out that Buffy was the Slayer.

Not to long after his transformation, Harry started hanging out at the 'Alibi Room'. He didn't go there for drinks (they didn't really affect him anyway), he went to play darts and keep his ears open. He didn't fight on the front lines like some people, but he wanted to be aware if the shit were about to hit the fan. Harry only had to kill a couple of really big smelly demons before Willy left him alone about coming in his bar.

Harry usually just had himself some fish and chips, ginger ale, played some darts and called it a night. One night however, Harry was introduced to something new, kitten poker. He accidentally walked in on a game going on in the back.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing that concerns you human." Said a stupid looking dog creature.

"Oh, ok then. For a second I thought you were playing poker. My mistake. Continue planning the take over of what ever girl scout trope you're pissed at." One of the more dangerous looking demons recognized Harry from seeing him around. He knew that the boy wasn't a normal human. Humans didn't come in here unless there was more to them.

"We're playing kitten poker boy. If you can get yourself a couple kittens, you're welcome to play." The demon said to Harry.

"As tempting as that is, it is a school night. And more importantly, when I play with pussy, I prefer not to do so in the presence of other guys." Harry smirked. Half the demons started laughing, or doing what was considered laughing for them. "Tell you what though, in good spirits, how about I send a few drinks back here, my treat?"

"You're alright kid." One of the other demons said. Harry walked out back to the front and approached Willy at the bar.

"Hey Willy, those guys in the back playing cards, I want to send them back some drinks."

"Sure kid, no problem. Your money is good here. Just whatever they're drinking?"

"No. Send them back some milk. And if you can get it, a tray of cookies." Harry pulled out two twenties and handed them to the barman. "Keep the change I guess." Harry left to an amused looking Willy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was in early February that found Harry strolling through a grave yard late at night. Yes, Harry knew all about the dangers of doing such a thing. But he and his father had a bet about how many vampires he would attract walking all alone.

As luck would have it, Harry was attacked by a vampire that night. One in which he had actually seen in passing. The vampire Angelus stalked up behind Harry.

"Well, what do we have here? Out for a midnight stroll?"

"Why yes. Nothing beats a nice, relaxing walk under the moon. Really helps clear your head, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I would. Also makes for a good time to have a snack." Angelus changed into his 'game face', and lunged at Harry.

Now, with all his powers Harry had made a few decisions about what he wanted to do with his life. One of the big ones involved the Green Lantern Power. He walked around wearing the ring, or a construct of the ring, and no one noticed. Harry wanted to keep those abilities under wraps for the time being. Primarily so no one would be able to link them to him later on. And he didn't want fan boys stalking him just yet either.

So with that decision, Harry 'limited' himself to just using magic in self defense. But with his power, he wasn't limited all that much.

As Angelus lept at him, Harry raised his hand and the vampire stopped in mid air and fell to the ground with a thud.

"The hell?" he said, getting up. "Weird." Harry just winked at him, which wasn't a very nice thing to do. Or maybe it was just to nice. Either way, it pissed off the Irishman. "I'm going to suck you dry boy."

"Ew. I so don't swing that way. I'm sure you may have a thing for Brits, if some of the rumors about you and William are true, but I'm just not interested."

"How the hell did you know about that?" spat an angry Angelus.

"I'm not hearing a denial." Harry practically sung out.

"I'll show you a denial." Angelus swung at Harry, but the boy ducked under it.

"You know, I'm really not much of a physical fighter. I leave that to those who like getting all sweaty like that." Harry waved his hand around, conjuring a large, sharp wooden sword. "But if I must, I must."

Harry swung the sword at Angelus a few times, the vampire barely dodging the attacks. Harry cast a quick tripping spell, sending the vampire to the ground. He stood over him, raised his sword and brought it down.

It didn't connect.

The hand of Buffy Summers held the arm of Harry Potter in mid swing.

"Mind telling me what you think you're doing?" Buffy said.

"Dusting a vampire?" Angelus took the distraction for what it was, and got the fuck out of there. He didn't even look back, just fled off into the night. "Aw, look what happened. He got away."

"What are you doing out here? Don't you know its dangerous?"

"Going for a walk. And yes. Why did you stop me from putting that vampire out of his misery?" Buffy glared at Harry.

"You are not to harm that man." Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Ah, my mistake. I had you figured wrong. Turns out you're a villain. My mistake."

"I'm not a villain. I'm the hero around here mister."

"Doesn't look like it to me." Harry tossed his sword over next to a gravestone, and turned to leave.

"Things are complicated."

"Sure they are. But tell me, why would a hero save a murdering psychopath?" Harry walked off and didn't see the tear in Buffy's eye, or hear her response.

"Because maybe the hero loves him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Anybody have any guesses where I'm going with this?

Someone asked about pairings. I know who I'm going to set Harry up with. Any suggestions for Xander? This is a multi crossover, so anything outside the DCU is game.


End file.
